


You Calling My Name

by softency



Series: If Only You Knew [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Im Jaebum | JB Is Bad At Feelings, Im Jaebum | JB Is Whipped, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Read The Previous Work First :), Slow Build, Slow Romance, There's One Sex Scene In This One You Got Enough Last Time Lmao, Top Im Jaebum | JB, We Don't Talk About Feelings Here Until They Boil Over, Welcome to the circus, You Said Sequel So Here It Is, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: It’s been about a month since, and even though they’ve talked, it never ended up with the usual routine of Jaebeom coming over. Not that he's complaining.-“How are you so calming to be around?”Jaebeom is caught off guard, not really expecting Jinyoung to genuinely feel that at ease around him. "Me?"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: If Only You Knew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955260
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	You Calling My Name

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it here u guys goooo <3

Jinyoung has been… _weird_ since the last time they slept together.

It’s been about a month since, and even though they’ve talked, it never ended up with the usual routine of Jaebeom coming over. Not that he is complaining.

For the most part Jaebeom’s just been letting Jinyoung call him every other night to vent to him, because it seems like it’s working to help relax Jinyoung again. He’ll listen about Jinyoung's nosy neighbors, his work elevator breaking down, all the way up to him getting mad at Jackson, their shared friend. 

It’s… nice.

“Hello..?” Jaebeom murmurs into the phone, tucked away in a corner of the campus library away from mostly everyone else enough not to bother them by talking lowly on the phone. 

_“My new neighbor brought me lasagna and I’m scared she might have poisoned it.”_

Jaebeom has to muffle a loud laugh the best he can with his free hand. Jinyoung had mentioned offhandedly yesterday that someone new moved in across the hall from him. 

He hums in acknowledgement and Jinyoung continues without hesitation. _“I only accepted it because she’s an older woman, you know? It would have been rude if I declined.”_

“You can trash it if you don’t trust eating it, she won’t know.” Jaebeom reassures, typing out a sentence on his computer. 

_“But that’s rude too! I don’t know what to do- God why is this so stressful?!”_

Jaebeom pauses, not knowing how to reassure him without resorting back to old habits. 

_“You know what? I’ll put it in the fridge and think about it tomorrow-”_

“Do you want me to come over?” 

The line goes silent for a few long moments after the words leave Jaebeom’s lips.

“Jinyoung, I’ll come over, all you have to do is ask.” Jaebeom adds on, shifting the phone between his hands to focus on giving Jinyoung his entire attention. 

It takes a bit more before Jinyoung speaks up, and Jaebeom gives him the time he needs to gather words to respond. 

_“Will you come tonight if I say yes?”_ Jinyoung asks, catching Jaebeom off guard. He just said he would? He wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t intend to follow through.

“Of course.”

 _“But- You’re studying!”_ Jinyoung protests, and Jaebeom can hear him opening his fridge and placing the food inside. 

“Jinyoung.”

Silence hits again.

“All you have to do is ask, and I’ll be there. You know that.” Jaebeom reminds, leaning back into the wood chair. 

_“Please?”_ Jinyoung says quietly, the sound of the fridge shutting echoing in the phone line.

“Ask for what you want.” Jaebeom says comfortingly, already moving to shut his computer. “Go ahead, I’m listening.” 

_“I don’t- I don’t want that though..?”_ Jinyoung murmurs nervously, making Jaebeom’s brain fully record scratch. 

“Then what do you want?” He asks in a more gentle voice, one softer than he’d used this month while listening to Jinyoung ramble on about anything bothering him. 

_“Just-... Can you come over and cuddle me?”_

  
  


Jaebeom glances up at Jinyoung from across the table, popping a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. 

“I don’t taste any poison.” He murmurs, raising a playful eyebrow and a small smile pulls at his lips as Jinyoung’s ears heat up. 

“Don’t you mock me, it’s a real fear.” Jinyoung chides, pointing his fork at him in what he guessed was supposed to be a menacing gesture, but just came off cute with Jinyoung’s mouth still stuffed with food. 

Jaebeom just hums in agreement, entertaining him for the moment. “It’s really good.” He comments, popping another bite into his mouth. 

The woman had cooked Jinyoung an entire pan of food, entirely too much for one person to possibly finish off without any help. 

“How are you so calming to be around?” Jinyoung asks a few minutes later, getting up to take both of their dishes to the sink. 

Jaebeom is caught off guard, not really expecting Jinyoung to genuinely feel _that_ at ease around him. “Me..?” He asks dumbly, eyes watching Jinyoung curiously. 

“Yes you.” Jinyoung confirms, slipping the dishes into the dishwasher before turning back to look at him. “You’re just… nice to be around, you know?” 

Jaebeom blanks a bit, genuinely not knowing how to accept compliments in these situations. “Thanks.” He murmurs, giving Jinyoung a soft smile. “I’m happy that I can do that for you.” 

Jinyoung just shrugs a bit, smiling back. “Sorry for making you come over and not… just to talk.” Jinyoung hesitantly apologies, and Jaebeom shakes his head immediately, about to interrupt before Jinyoung beats him to it. “I have to get up early tomorrow, so I’m going to get ready for bed. You can, you know… stay? If you want?” 

“Stay.” Jaebeom repeats, trying to understand the offer while his brain is mostly offline from the compliments still.

“Like stay the night?” Jinyoung rephrases, and that clicks Jaebeom’s mind into overdrive the moment it comes from Jinyoung’s lips. 

“I can’t tonight.” Jaebeom lies, but he doesn’t realize how differently he’d phrased it until he watches a glimpse of surprise flash through Jinyoung’s eyes. _Fuck._

“Next time..?” He asks tentatively, and Jaebeom gives him a soft, reserved smile, both of them knowing he can’t promise that since they’ve never _done_ things like that. It’s never been like that between them, Jaebeom has never spent a night. But also, Jaebeom has never come over without taking Jinyoung apart in his bed, so there might possibly be room for persuasion this time now that Jinyoung already has him breaking one guideline.

“I should get going so you can get some sleep.” Jaebeom murmurs, standing up but pausing when he sees a frown pull on Jinyoung’s lips. “Hey…” He says gently, walking over to Jinyoung and tucking his fringe back into place. “What’s up?” 

“I… Nothing. I’ll call you again soon to talk.” Jinyoung begins, but takes back what he might have said. “Goodnight, 'Beom.”

Jaebeom pauses, looking him over to make sure everything is okay before nodding. “Alright, goodnight. Make sure to set your alarm right.” Jaebeom comments offhandedly, knowing that Jinyoung has had trouble turning on the right alarm for the right classes this week. 

“I will.” Jinyoung says with a soft smile, and Jaebeom returns it with his own before slipping out the door and back to his car.

Jaebeom is already entirely too far in, but he can’t back out now.

The thing is, though, he can’t get in any farther either. Otherwise it’ll end badly for both of them.

  
  


“Jaebeom- Thank god, I’m freaking out- I missed my bus and my exam is in ten minutes! The next bus is in fifteen away and I’m going to be late, please help me calm down-”

“Where are you?” Jaebeom grumbles out, already moving. 

“God- I’m at the stop near my apartement- _Fuck!”_ Jinyoung hisses, and there’s shifting on the other end of the line. 

“Stay there.” He instructs without room for argument. “There’s a bench there at the stop, right? Sit down and try to take some deep breaths.” 

“Huh?” He sounds completely puzzled.

“Stay. There.” Jaebeom gets up, stumbling a bit as he gets his foot caught in his blankets before beginning to search around for clothes. 

_Fuck._

When Jinyoung realizes what’s happening finally and climbs into his car, he’s looking at Jaebeom like he’s personally hung the stars. 

Jaebeom looks like he went through hell, probably, he’s in a crumpled shirt and sweats, and his hair is a complete mess right now. 

“Wh-”

“Don’t.” Jaebeom mumbles, not awake or prepared enough to get questioned about anything to do with what’s changed between them. 

Jinyoung seems to get where he’s coming from because he drops it, situating himself in the seat and bucking his seatbelt before dropping his bag between his legs on the floor. 

The drive there is pretty easy, Jaebeom already used to navigating there since they both go to the same college. When they get close Jinyoung lifts his backpack up from the floor and back into his lap, getting ready for Jaebeom to drop him off. 

They’re three minutes early. 

“Thank you for the ride, you’re a lifesaver.” Jinyoung says quietly, breaking the silence that’s filled the car. 

Jaebeom just hums in return, not daring to look at him as he hears the door open and Jinyoung steps out of the car. 

When the door shuts, Jaebeom's brain fizzes online and he’s left to deal with processing what he just did on his own. 

_He’s doomed._

When Jinyoung texts him and says to come over tonight Jaebeom is thankful. 

It’s not a _‘come over and help me eat this, I ordered too much’,_ it’s not a _‘listen to this bullshit I just heard’,_ and it’s not a _‘call me in ten minutes, I’m going to take a nap in the library’._

It’s what it should be.

Jaebeom finds him in his bedroom, oddly still clothed and wrapped up into a burrito made of his fluffy blanket that’s usually draped across the couch.

He stops in his tracks, completely confused about what’s happening right now. 

“Hurry up, I almost started the movie without you.” Jinyoung murmurs, opening the blanket up as an invitation for Jaebeom to climb in. 

“You…” Jaebeom breathes out, blinking a few times to bring himself out of the surprise. “You… Don’t want to sleep together?” 

Jinyoung looks shocked at that in return, both of them just staring at each other for a good minute. 

“No..?” Jinyoung says quietly, realizing they’re on different pages. “You said you’d maybe cuddle with me the next time? Will you?” 

Jaebeom freezes in the doorway for a few long seconds, trying to process the words that just left Jinyoung’s mouth. 

_Fuck._

“Jaebeom?”

“You know I shouldn’t.” Jaebeom responds, getting jittery and nervous for some reason unknowingly to himself. 

“But you can.” Jinyoung tempts, raising an eyebrow.

Jaebeom doesn’t know what Jinyoung _wants from him,_ Jaebeom can’t- he probably can’t give him what he’s wanting. “There’s a line we don’t cross, you know that.” Jaebeom reminds, but he can feel his resolve cracking. 

“I don’t know, if you want to I don’t mind.” Jinyoung murmurs, wrapping the blanket back around himself. “You could stay the night tonight and we can watch movies? I can fix hot chocolate later if you want.” 

“You…” Jaebeom breathes out, the realization slowly beginning to set in. “Why do you want me to stay the night so bad?” He asks in a small voice, not understanding _why,_ but definitely knowing the general idea of _what_ Jinyoung is after tonight. 

“I just like being around you, I’ve told you that.” Jinyoung replies, eyes moving to the screen of his computer. “I won’t make you, though.” Tempting eyes flick to his for a moment before returning, typing something on his keyboard. 

Jaebeom tongues the back of his teeth, he can’t believe he’s actually considering this, but he is. 

He moves slowly, toeing his shoes off. 

“Move over.” 

Jinyoung freezes.

His footsteps are soft on the hardwood floor, just barely one small thud after thud as he approaches the bed. 

“What?” Jinyoung asks, his eyes snapping to Jaebeom the moment he began approaching. “Wait- _wait_ you’re really going to stay..?” He asks, his grip loosening on the blanket. 

Jaebeom lets out an affirmative hum, climbing in the blanket when Jinyoung opens it back up for him. He crawls on the bed, settling beside Jinyoung and pointedly doesn’t look at him, instead takes a glance at the screen, seeing the first episode of an older anime pulled up. He isn’t sure how Jinyoung knows he used to watch this years ago, or even if he did, but it was one of his favorites. 

“Wait wait wait- hold on, I’ll put it on the tv so we can watch it better.” Jinyoung rambles out, clicking around on the mousepad rapidly before his TV lights up with the screen that was previously on the laptop. “You’re staying the night, right?” Jinyoung asks expectantly, looking up to him like he knows he’s already got Jaebeom just where he wants him.

“I guess I am.” He murmurs, and before he knows it, he’s beginning to get maneuvered on the bed, Jinyoung easily moving into his space and leaning back against his chest while Jaebeom’s back presses against the headboard.

It feels weird in this moment for Jinyoung to be so close with clothes separating them as he presses in his space like he belongs there, but not a bad weird. 

_It’s terrifying, because Jaebeom can honestly say he could get used to this._

They fall into a comfortable silence as the first episode begins to play. Jaebeom’s arms wind around Jinyoung’s middle, allowing him to fully settle between his legs and Jinyoung doesn’t waste any time slotting himself flush against Jabeum. 

Hands cover his own, and Jaebeom’s heart skips a beat momentarily. 

Jaebeom manages to keep himself relatively calm, gradually feeling at ease in Jinyoung’s company. 

Everything seems to flow between them almost naturally, and it’s scary for Jaebeom for a multitude of reasons. One being Jaebeom doesn’t understand why he’s so responsive to Jinyoung so suddenly. Before now, as long as he can remember, he’s been standoffish. He’s never gotten so… openly relaxed in his company. But it’s nice, he can’t deny that. He likes it, even. 

His focus zones in on the episode, trying not to let his mind wander to the comfortable weight against him, or the way that their breath syncs together after a few minutes, falling into the same rhythm.

Jinyoung had set it to auto play apparently, because after the first episode it turns into two, and then three, and soon enough Jaebeom gets engrossed enough to not notice between episodes.

He blinks a few times, slowly coming out of where he’d been completely lost in the show. Now that he’s back to himself he’s suddenly aware of how sleepy he is, feeling a yawn build up in his chest until he has to let it out. 

Jaebeom stretches out his arms above his head, trying to wake himself up a bit more. “Jinyoung..?” He murmurs out, knowing that he _should_ head home regardless of what Jinyoung had wanted earlier. When he doesn’t respond, that’s when he realizes Jinyoung’s breathing has slowed and he’s dead weight against Jaebeom. “Jinyoung. You need to lay down if you’re going to sleep.” 

Jinyoung just lets out a huff of a breath.

“C’mon, we can’t stay like this all night.” He ushers, moving to begin slowly sitting back up. Jinyoung _doesn’t_ want to get up, it seems. He isn’t even sure if Jinyoung’s awake right now. “Fuck- Just let me move us..?” He suggests in a quieter voice, maneuvering them in a gentle, caring way that he isn’t used to being compelled to act. Jinyoung lets out small noises in protest when Jaebeom lays him down, quickly realizing the warmth that was pressed against his back is gone now and searching for it with the hand closest to Jaebeom. Once Jinyoung finds him, arms circle around him and yank him down. 

“Don’t leave again…” Jinyoung grumbles out sleepily, his voice just above a whisper. “Stay, please stay.” 

Jaebeom is weak, he really is. 

He can’t tell him no.

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m right here.” Jaebeom shushes, laying down beside him and letting Jinyoung latch onto him like an octopus, one of his legs getting thrown over his hip as Jaebeom manages to cover them both with the blanket that had been over Jinyoung’s legs earlier. 

It’s crazy how easily Jinyoung falls asleep against him, tiny snores leaving him. 

It’s even crazier that Jaebeom falls asleep effortlessly a few moments after.

Jaebeom wakes up to weight on the right side of his body and hot breath against his neck. 

It makes Jaebeom _panic._

_He shouldn’t have done this, it blurred the line between them._

Jinyoung doesn’t wake up in the time it takes him to slip back on his shoes and leave the apartment. 

A week later Jinyoung finally brings it up.

He’s managed to get Jaebeom to come over to watch a new movie that just came out, which in itself isn’t a reality shattering issue, but he’s… something is off about him. 

Jinyoung is curled into his side on the couch like there isn’t the entire other half available. He’s been like this more and more openly, just so outwardly affectionate, but not enough that would give any clue to Jaebeom as to _why._

It’s always a light touch here on his bicep, a hand finding his shoulder when he’s laughing- fuck, he’s even tucked his face into Jaebeom’s neck one night when they were eating take out together because Jinyoung’s teacher had been cruely unfair when grading one of his assignments that held a _huge_ weight over his overall passing grade.

“Are you staying the night tonight..?” Jinyoung speaks up quietly, his cheek resting on Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

“Do you want me to?” He asks, moving his arm that’s been draped over Jinyoung’s shoulders to bring a hand up, brushing through his fringe gently. 

“Yeah,” Is the immediate response, not having to think about it for a split second, it seems. “I sleep better with you here.” 

Jaebeom is rendered speechless for a moment before he lets out a soft breath, pulling Jinyoung a bit closer out of instinct. “Alright, I’ll stay tonight.”

Jaebeom settles in the bed minutes later with him, letting Jinyoung climb on top of him and get comfortable leaning his weight mostly against Jaebeom. He welcomes the addition contently, shifting a bit before settling in too. 

It nearly feels domestic with the way they just mold together. It’s _dangerous,_ but Jaebeom still can’t stop himself from entertaining Jinyoung’s wants.

He gets so used to Jinyoung being so soft and cuddly he forgets that they used to only sleep together. (It’s been two months of it, can you blame him?)

That’s why he’s momentarily stunned when he comes over and Jinyoung is on him the moment he steps into the door, claiming his lips like they’re his property. 

“I need you to take me apart, I need to forget something. _Please.”_ Is the first thing Jinyoung says in between kisses, grabbing at Jaebeom’s hoodie like a lifeline. 

“Slow down.” He urges, his mind finally catching up and helping him out a little.

Jinyoung is all over him, making it difficult for him to move them through the apartment and to the bedroom. 

Jaebeom dumps him onto the bed, moving them both up the bed until they’re both comfortable. Jinyoung doesn’t make it easy, clinging to him with his arms wrapped around Jaebeom’s shoulders at this point. Eventually he gets them fully settled and manages to keep Jinyoung’s attention off of his lips for a few seconds enough to speak again.

“Do you want me to-”

“Fuck me up, Jaebeom.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just shuts his mouth for now and lets out a breath through his nose. 

He knows that it’s different between them now, but as soon as he leans in and connects their lips he can _feel_ the difference. The way Jinyoung is kissing him isn’t the usual sinful, needy and rushed action. He’s taking his time, seemingly just wanting Jaebeom to overwhelm him, to make him all Jinyoung can think about. It’s harder this time for him to get out of his mind and into the moment, he’s too intertwined with Jinyoung’s life now and it definitely does take its toll on how he’s acting.

It’s maddening. 

“Just let me take care of you.” Jaebeom murmurs as one of his hands smooths up Jinyoung’s stomach and eventually reaching his chest, pushing the shirt up with the movement. 

Jinyoung responds just like he used to, just like Jaebeom remembers.

His shirt goes first, then his pants and Jaebeom is working on getting his underwear off when Jinyoung finally gets impatient with him and starts to grab at Jaebeom’s shirt.

From that point it’s a blur of clothes, and it doesn’t take long until they’re both completely stripped down.

“You want this?” He checks in again as soon as Jinyoung hands him a bottle of lube.

“I _need_ this, just go ahead Jaebeom.” Jinyoung reassures him, pressing the bottle into his palm confidently.

Jaebeom pauses for a second before nodding a tiny bit, popping it open and coating three of his fingers generously.

He makes quick work of stretching him out, pushing all of his feelings to the back of his mind and trying to ignore it completely. Once he feels like he’s stretched enough around his fingers he slides them back out, shushing Jinyoung gently when he whines at the empty feeling.

“Jaebeom…” Jinyoung whines and for the first time since they got into the room Jaebeom meets his eyes, immediately regretting it. 

“You’re alright.” He murmurs, moving closer and pressing a kiss to Jinyoung’s hip before moving between his legs. 

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung pleads solidly this time and it pulls at something in his chest. There’s too much emotion in the way he says his name, it’s too much for Jaebeom to handle right now. 

As soon as he straightens back up Jinyoung’s hands are on his shoulders pulling him down, keeping him there. Jaebeom’s eyes blow wide as Jinyoung wraps his arms fully around his shoulders, nose to nose with him and already somewhat out of breath.

 _“Jaebeom.”_ Jinyoung breathes out, and that rips the air out of his lungs. 

“Don’t.” Jaebeom struggles to get out, feeling Jinyoung thread his hands into his hair and tightly grip it there.

“Just let go.” Jinyoung urges, and he bites back a retort that he should be telling _Jinyoung_ that. “Fuck me.” 

Jaebeom stays quiet for a few seconds before drawing in a deep breath and nodding. 

He reaches down and grabs the lube again, slicking up his cock and then slowly beginning to push in when Jinyoung wiggles his hips impatiently. 

He has to tuck his face against Jinyoung’s neck as he slowly slides inside, shuttering when Jinyoung wraps his legs around his waist and one of his hands slide down to his shoulder blades to grip there. He is positive he couldn’t handle looking at Jinyoung in any way right now, he doesn’t want to break now. Jinyoung needs Jaebeom to distract him, and he’s going to do it even if it kills him inside.

_Jaebeom is in love with him._

He lets out a shaky breath as he bottoms out, a choked groan ripped from him as Jinyoung moves his hips and adjusts to make it all more comfortable for them both. After a few more seconds Jaebeom draws in and lets out a deep breath before rocking his hips against Jinyoung, drawing groans out of both of them.

Jaebeom hasn’t slept with anyone since they calmed it down, so it’s safe to say he’s pent up enough for this to overwhelm him. 

“More.” Jinyoung immediately pleads and Jaebeom is weak, he’ll give him anything he wants.

He begins moving more than just rocking their bodies together, setting a steady pace. 

The slide of their skin together is dizzying, making Jaebeom’s head spin more than it ever has. Jinyoung is pulling against him, pressing their bodies as close as he can and Jaebeom lets him. His legs are wrapped tight around Jaebeom’s waist as if he’s going to pull away and leave at this point. 

“Jaebeom…” Jinyoung breathes out, not saying anything else until Jaebeom reluctantly raises his head and looks at him. “Kiss me.” 

The sound that’s ripped from him is nearly inhuman, caught somewhere between a whine and a groan.

When their lips meet there’s no fireworks or stars behind his eyelids, there’s just a nagging, building warm ache in his chest that’s becoming harder to ignore. In a way he hates that Jinyoung knows him so well by now, he knows exactly how he likes to kiss and how to get what he wants when he wants it. 

The kiss is messy and wet and everything that should be disgusting, but it fuels whatever he’s running on at this point because it shows Jinyoung _needs him_ at least like this. 

The hand in his hair tightens enough to sting, drawing out a hiss of breath from him and in his mind something finally kicks back online.

Jaebeom snaps his hips hard, settling into a punishing pace and eliciting a yell from Jinyoung in return. He has to pull away to draw in a much needed breath but he doesn’t go far, his lips still just barely an inch away from Jinyoung’s. 

“Don’t act up on me right now.” Jaebeom grits out, not even sure if he _could_ slip back into a dominant headspace enough to discipline him like he usually had. 

“You’re-” Jinyoung begins but is cut off with a loud moan, his back arching and pressing his chest against Jaebeom’s. “Quit thinking.” 

Jinyoung can still coherently talk, so he’s not doing his job well enough. 

Jaebeom presses close and nips at his lips before kissing down his jaw and going to his neck. Jinyoung squirms a tiny bit when he starts nipping and kissing the skin there but he knows from before that it isn’t a bad sign. He draws out a gasp from him the moment he latches onto his collarbone, intent to leave a mark there for reasons he can’t identify right now. All he knows is he wants to have _his mark_ on Jinyoung. 

It seems to do the trick because Jinyoung doesn’t say anything after that until he’s clawing at Jaebeom’s back a minute later. 

“‘M close- _please_ don’t stop.” He whines, pressing his body as solidly as he can against Jaebeom’s above him. 

On instinct he moves his lips back up to Jinyoung’s, dragging him back into a filthy kiss that Jinyoung moans into. 

Jaebeom gets rougher with his movements, quickly speeding towards his limit too. 

The moment his hand reaches down and wraps around Jinyoung’s cock he’s letting out a yell of his name as he cums onto both their stomachs. 

The sound of his voice and the way he drastically tightens around Jaebeom is too much, his hips stuttering as he abruptly tips over the edge without any warning. 

He rides both of them through their highs, Jinyoung going completely pliant under him but still kissing him like a dying man finally getting water. 

Jaebeom is the one to pull his lips away, having to physically restrain himself from continuing when Jinyoung tries for a second to chase after him. 

“I’ll be right back.” He murmurs, getting off the bed and heading to the connected bathroom. 

He’s only gone for around thirty seconds, usually enough time for Jinyoung to completely fall asleep, but when he returns he looks like he’s fighting to stay awake. 

“Do you want to talk about it.” Jaebeom asks as he cleans him up, feeling Jinyoung’s eyes burning a hole into the side of his face but he’s not brave enough to meet them this time. 

“No.” Jinyoung mumbles, but his voice is deadly certain and Jaebeom doesn’t press any further. 

It’s only when Jaebeom is straightening up to toss the washcloth to the laundry bin sitting right where he remembers there’s a hand wrapping loosely around his wrist stops him in his tracks. 

“Stay.” Jinyoung murmurs, and it nearly yanks Jaebeom’s heart out right then and there. 

He doesn’t say anything, he isn’t sure he could even _try to_ right now. 

Jaebeom pulls his arm free as gently as he can, taking a long second for himself to just openly look at Jinyoung like this. 

_He’s not Jaebeom’s, not by a long shot, but he at least hopes he’s the only one seeing him like this._

Jaebeom tosses the washcloth to the bin, missing it just like he used to before turning back around. 

He climbs into bed without saying anything, pulling the covers over them and letting Jinyoung settle halfway on top of him. 

Jinyoung tucks his face into Jaebeom’s neck, letting out a soft, content hum when Jaebeom wraps his arms around him. 

_He’s not Jaebeom’s, but Jaebeom is definitely his._

Jaebeom wakes up on his side with soft, warm breath hitting his chin and what he hazily guesses is a leg thrown over his hip, keeping their bodies flush together. 

Before he registers where he is and who’s next to him he lets out a sleepy content hum before dipping down and pressing his lips lovingly to the person’s next to him.

He’s slept in the same bed with multiple of his boyfriends and flings in past years, so what he does isn’t anything new to him, it’s instinct by now for him to be grossly affectionate in the mornings. 

A hand tightens in his hair and a soft, sleepy laugh echoes from Jaebeom, feeling him move after a few seconds and kiss back. 

It feels _right_ somehow. It feels like _home._

The kiss is lazy and drawn out, the other seemingly content with letting Jaebeom set the pace and keep it slow.

After what feels like years of being wrapped up in each other a familiar ringtone breaks through the hazy fog in his mind, slowly recognizing it as one he’d set for Jackson. 

He grumpily pulls away with a soft huff, feeling the limbs reluctantly let him go as he sits up and rubs his eyes to try and wake himself up. 

Out of reflex he glances back at the other person, ready to say fuck the call and go back to sleep together but freezes dead in his tracks. 

Jinyoung is staring up at him with hundreds of questions swirling in his eyes, his lips red tinted from the kissing. 

Fear shoots through him, not letting him move to get away or to speak and laugh it off. It just pins him there helplessly. 

_It was Jinyoung._

_He’d kissed him without his permission._

This is exactly why Jaebeom refused to stay the night, he knew he’d slip up one morning and somehow Jinyoung would hate him for it. 

“I’m sorry.” He breathes out, pushing back the stinging already spiking at the corners of his eyes. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and his jaw drops barely noticably, making the guilt surge deeper and bury itself in his veins. 

“I’ll- I’ll go, I… I’m fucking _gross.”_ Jaebeom says quietly, cursing himself at the end, not intending for Jinyoung to even hear it. 

“That’s why you wouldn’t stay, isn’t it?” Jinyoung asks, but it comes off completely as a certain observation. 

Jaebeom can’t look him in the eyes as he nods a tiny bit. 

“Will you kiss me like that again if i ask for it?” 

Jaebeom’s stomach drops. “I can’t.” He manages to weakly get out, knowing he wouldn’t be able to even _touch him_ again without something breaking inside of him. 

“Do you… regret doing it?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebeom can hear a heavy emotion beginning to weigh down his voice. “Is that what’s wrong?”

Jaebeom doesn’t know how to respond to that because _yes_ he does regret doing it, but more so _how he did it._

“I know you’re only here to make me forget, if you don’t want anything more than that I’d understand.”

Jaebeom’s heart nearly shatters in a split second. 

_Does… Jinyoung actually think he’s still only here because of the deal?_

“I’m wanting too much and that’s the problem.” Jaebeom grits out. He doesn’t know how to express what’s actually going on with him, it’s not going to come out right no matter what and he doesn’t want to destroy whatever he can salvage between them even further. 

“You can have whatever you want.” Jinyoung’s voice is gentle but that’s the most terrifying thing that Jaebeom has heard today. 

“Don’t say that.” He chokes out, finally looking at Jinyoung as dread builds up in him. Jinyoung has to be taunting him, right? There’s no way he actually has any desire to get involved with him romantically.

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung says, but instead of the previous glimpse of gentleness there’s a stern edge in his voice that throws him off. Jinyoung is leaning towards him, staring him down intensely. “Kiss me again and find out.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what to even think of that but Jinyoung is grabbing his shoulder and pulling him closer and he does the only thing he can manage to right now. 

He kisses him. 

Immediately Jinyoung tugs him closer and wraps his arms over Jaebeom’s shoulders, holding him there as if Jaebeom is going to rip away and run from him at any moment. Jaebeom lets out a choked out breath close to a dry sob, keeping his hands where they are gripping the blanket. 

_He’s kissing Jaebeom back. Jinyoung is mirroring the want that Jaebeom is funneling into the kiss._

Jaebeom can’t take it for long, pulling his lips away and turning his head so Jinyoung can’t chase after him. “Please tell me that this isn’t a sick joke.” He begs, not having the confidence to look at JInyoung just yet, doubt still heavy on his emotions. 

“You know I wouldn’t do that.” _Jaebeom does, but his conscience is pulling every trick in the book to convince him this isn’t possible._ “I’ve wanted you since the third time we slept together and you got me a glass of water when I cried.” 

Jaebeom takes one deep breath, then a few more after that before he manages to look back at Jinyoung. 

“You want me?” Jaebeom questions quietly, seeing no sign of lying or hesitance on Jinyoung’s features.

“God, I’d give _anything_ for you to wake up and kiss me like that everyday.” Jinyoung says, a soft smile pulling at him lips. “I want- Well, I want more than this, I want you to myself.” 

“To yourself?” Jaebeom parrots in surprise, his eyes widening. “Like-”

“Like together. Romantically together.” Jinyoung finishes for him and Jaebeom feels like he could cry. 

“You’re serious? Promise me you’re serious.” Jaebeom breathes out, one of his hands shakily moving to rest on Jinyoung’s thigh. 

“Deadly. I’ll take whatever you’re comfortable giving me.”

“What do you want?” Jaebeom asks even though his heart is pounding hard enough against his ribs that he’s sure Jinyoung can hear it. 

“I want to date you. I want to wake up with you still here.” Jinyoung says confidently, inching closer to him until his lips are a centimeter away from Jaebeom's, his breath fanning over his lips distractingly. “I want to show you off- to call you _mine.”_

Jaebeom is on him before he can even register himself moving, pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s with a needy groan. They seem to be on the same wavelength because Jinyoung makes a noise at the same time, pulling him closer little by little until they’re both laying back down. 

This time he can _feel_ Jinyoung’s emotions slipping into the kiss, his hands roaming around and grabbing at his body. 

After a few minutes of just _basking_ in the fact that they can do this now Jinyoung’s lips break off and kiss down his jaw and to his neck, something Jinyoung has never honestly had any time to do before now. 

Hands are pushing against his shoulder, urging him to roll onto his back and he does, bringing Jinyoung with him and getting all the air in his lungs stolen out from him in seconds. 

Jinyoung presses his lips to his pulse point and _stays there,_ nipping, sucking, biting, showing clear intent to _mark him_ where everyone can see. 

Jaebeom tips his head back against the pillows, having to take deeper breaths to try and calm his heartbeat as Jinyoung moves from spot to spot along his neck and the top section of his chest. He just lets him take whatever he wants right now, feeling drunk off the feeling of Jinyoung being _this possessive_ in reality.

When he seems content with everything he’s done and put on him he moves back up with a happy hum, pressing his lips back to Jaebeom’s chastely before rolling off of him and dragging him with him. Jaebeom follows with a squeak of surprise, immediately getting an armful of Jinyoung again as he slots himself against Jaebeom like he belongs there and tangles their legs together as if they’ve been lying together like this for years. 

“I’m still tired.” Jinyoung grumbles and an abrupt laugh bubbles from Jaebeom’s chest at how quickly that act sated him. “You’re going to still be here when I wake up, right?”

“I’ll be here as long as you want me to.” Jaebeom reassures, pressing a kiss to his temple and hearing Jinyoung chuckle at the act. 

Getting comfortable with Jinyoung is alarmingly easy, even though he really should have expected it. 

The first time Jinyoung comes over to his apartment he walks around like he lives there and the cats love him from the moment he stepped in the door. 

Jackson grumbles that he knew something was up between them but gets over it quickly as he sees how well they go together. 

He calls them soulmates and Jinyoung lights up at that.

“What ever happened that night?” Jaebeom asks quietly, not wanting to wake the cat pressed against his back and the other lying at the foot of the bed. 

“I went on a date and all I could do was compare him to you.” Jinyoung murmurs, yawning sleepily as he settles into his spot with another cat pressed against the back of his legs. 

Jaebeom grins, stealing a kiss before Jinyoung fully hides his face in his shoulder. 

_Jinyoung_ **_is_ ** _his after all, and he’s Jinyoung’s even if it took him longer to realize it._

_Loving him was worth the heartache._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi it took a while but the much requested sequel IS HERE <3  
> this was a rollercoaster to write lol I'll just leave it at that, i never planned to make anything else for this fic universe originally  
> as always i'll be back in a couple days to do final edits so if you catch anything i haven't just lmk :)
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency) is the best place to see what I am working on/when I post <3  
> if you have any fic requests drop them on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softency) and i'll gradually make my way around to them! it doesn't have to be pwp reqs it can be a whole storyline lol  
> see you in the next one! <3 <3 <3


End file.
